To Hear Your Voice
by Suheil373
Summary: Anzu has feelings for a certain whitehaired boy. She wants to talk to him, and tell him how she feels, but she can't summon the courage to call him. Will her friend persuade her to take action, or will things go different from what she expected? OneShot


> **__**
> 
> Disclaimer: Suheil373 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Well, she doesn't really own anything except the plot of this fiction.
> 
> Suheil373: Okies, this will be a one-shot. I want to thank my very good friend Hannah/Hanny/Trouble/Chiharu007 or whatever you wanna call her for giving me the idea of this fic. Thankies Hanny!! This is for you!!
> 
> Malik: Yes, mortals. If my opinion mattered, I would tell you not to read it because it was written by a sucky authoress, but unfortunately I'm under her command and have to obey. So read it and enjoy it.
> 
> Suheil373: ON WITH THE STORY!!!
> 
> -----
> 
> Title: To Hear Your Voice
> 
> PG Romance/General
> 
> Summary: A certain brunette girl has feelings for a certain white-haired boy. She wants to talk to him, and perhaps tell him how she feels, but she can't summon the courage to call him. Will her friend persuade her to take action, or will things go different from what she expected?
> 
> -----
> 
> It was a sunny summer day. Everything about this day was perfect. It was the kind of day you would want to enjoy at the park while having a picnic accompanied by your friends. But unfortunately, for some people that couldn't be possible.
> 
> Some people were locked up at their homes. Like Anzu Mazaki for instance. Her parents were working and most of her friends were at camp, having fun and goofing off. She didn't have anything to do, so she went out to see if she could find someplace to hang out.
> 
> The brunette walked through town by herself for a while, thinking. But it wasn't too long before she spotted a girl with waist-length raven hair. She had dark, green eyes and very pale skin. She wore a tight, black tank-top that clung to her skin and reached just above her navel. Along with that, she had black, baggy pants that she dragged over the ground and hid her shoes. On her arms she had a dozen black bracelets and on her hands she had black, fingerless gloves.
> 
> Anzu smiled to herself and ran over to the girl, whom gave her a goofy grin, very much similar to Jou's, "Hey Naomi, what's up?" asked Anzu to the other girl.
> 
> "Not much, I just decided to come out for a walk then go meet up with some guys. How are you?"
> 
> "I'm okay, not much has been happening lately since everyone's at camp, but remember that boy I told you about?"
> 
> The girl raised her head to look into the sky, then shut her eyes, "Yes. The one that told you to call him but you never did?"
> 
> The brunette flinched as she heard the reply, "Yes. That one. Argh!! He's so cute, but I can't seem to be able to call him!!"
> 
> Naomi laughed to herself and shook her head, "You've just got a bad case of nerves. You have to relax and go for it, what's the worse that could happen? Nothing, I tells ya!!" She clenched her fist and put it in front of the brunette's face and gave her an optimistic look.
> 
> Anzu sweatdropped, but sighed and shook her head, "I know this isn't a matter of life and death!! ARGH!! Why can't I just do it and get it over with?!" She brought her hands up to cover her face.
> 
> "Bad case of nerves. I hate those..."
> 
> The blue eyed brunette removed her hands from her face and stared down at the cell phone that clung to her jeans for some instants, but soon shook her head, "AHH!! I'm paranoid!!"
> 
> "I'm here for the moral support.... I think you should call him, there's nothing that could go wrong. It's not like you're gonna get killed over the phone... And it's easy! Pick up the phone, dial a number, wait, talk and hang up when you're done," she then smiled again and gave Anzu a thumbs up.
> 
> "Yeah, but I could pass out before he even gets to the phone!!"
> 
> The raven haired girl shook her head to herself, some of her black locks falling on her eyes, but she quickly brushed them away with her hand, "That could be a problem... But... Dude... It's just a boy. A very cute one at that, but he's not going to eat you up and spit you out like garbage. Remember, he likes you back!"
> 
> "Um... Sooner or later he'll call... Or I'll summon enough courage to call him. I don't know," the young brunette looked down to the ground.
> 
> "Heheh, it would be funny if neither of you called and when you both finally did the phone line would sound busy to both of you. Then when you were able to reach him, he'd tell you that he also has an american friend giving him moral support!" Naomi giggled... A lot. Which caused Anzu to laugh as well.
> 
> "That would be so funny! That'd be very much like a soap opera thing," she smiled, as the other girl nodded. She then burst out laughing, "Haha! When we're able to talk we both say 'Hello' ask each other what's up and after we both get that over with I'll ask if he also has some gothic american friend giving him moral support. I bet he would look at me weird with those cute little eyes of his."
> 
> Naomi laughed as well, "Ha! Maybe my brother knows him!! Oh well... This is where I was coming to, I'll see ya around Anzu. And remember, just go for it. Nothing bad is going to happen!!" The raven haired girl waved at the brunette and walked into a cafe, leaving her to her thoughts.
> 
> -----
> 
> Later at the park, Anzu was sitting on a bench by herself. She was throwing seeds at the birds as they came down and snacked on them. A loud sigh caused some of them to flutter their wings and fly away, whilst the rest either went farther away from the girl, or kept eating.
> 
> "I don't understand this!! Why can't I call him?! Naomi's right, what's the worst thing that could happen?" She said to herself as she stood up from the bench, causing the remaining birds to fly away nervously.
> 
> The brunette started walking out of the park, but as she reached the exit, she bumped into someone, causing both of them to come plummeting down to the floor.
> 
> "I'm so sorry, miss! Allow me to help you up!!" A familiar voice spoke to Anzu, but she didn't have much time to figure out who it was before she was gracefully pulled to her feet, "Anzu!!"
> 
> But once the familiar sounding boy screamed and let go of Anzu, she was startled and fell on the ground not-so-gracefully as she was trying to regain her balance, "Ow... Thanks a lot!"
> 
> "I'm so sorry, Anzu," the boy once again pulled Anzu to her feet, and this time she blushed once she realized who it was.
> 
> The sapphire eyed girl looked up at the boy, her face a light shade of red, "Hey Ryou... I didn't know it was you. Sorry!"
> 
> "It's okay, I'm the one who should be apologizing since I'm the one who let you fall twice," he said, smiling sweetly, his hand rubbing the back of his head bashfully.
> 
> "I don't mind. I think it's good that I ran into you, I have been arguing with myself weather to call you or not," she smiled, her blush reaching a deeper red.
> 
> The white-haired boy blushed as well, "Me too... To tell you the truth, I was just thinking about you."
> 
> "Really?! ...Um, I mean, really?" She said, trying to not to act too excited, "Me too... The truth is.. I like you a lot. And I've been meaning to tell you, but... I bet I sound silly, don't I?"
> 
> Ryou smiled, "Not at all... Anzu?"
> 
> "Yes?" She pushed a stray lock of hair away from her face.
> 
> "I like you a lot too," he held out his hand to her, as she took it.
> 
> The brunette gave the boy a peck on the cheek, before smiling, as another blush crept onto her cheeks.
> 
> "How about I take you somewhere? We could go anywhere you like."
> 
> "Sure... We can go anywhere, as long as I get to hear your voice..."
> 
> The End
> 
> -----
> 
> Suheil373: Oh my God, what an adorable ending (I'm only trying to be positive, people). (n.n) Well, anywayz, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Malik: Even though it was kind of crappy.
> 
> Suheil373: Aww, I kinda liked it! I hope you guys liked it too! Anywayz, buh-byeness!! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
